


Strike Up a Deal

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blackmail, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding Souji in a compromising position, Yosuke makes him an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike Up a Deal

If anyone was to blame for this, it was Souji.

If he hadn't been all weird and fidgety while they were getting dressed for the pageant, if he hadn't sneaked off afterward then they wouldn't have ended up like this. But he'd gone off on his own the moment he was able to and like a good friend Yosuke'd gone looking for him, wanting someone besides Kanji to commiserate with and hoping he hadn't been jumped by a couple of guys who'd taken their crossdressing the wrong way.

The school was crowded with students and visitors exploring the classrooms, but Souji had a knack for getting himself lost and he'd managed to find what had to be the only private spot in the entire building, the closet of some unused room. It was dumb luck more than anything that Yosuke found him - he'd been turning to leave when he thought he'd heard something and he opened the door expecting to see Souji catching his breath.

He wasn't prepared to find Souji jerking off, the back of one hand pressed against his mouth and his dick jutting out from under his hiked up skirt.

Had Souji just brushed him off, said something like, "Give me some privacy, will you," then Yosuke would have left. He would have--he would have thought about it when he was alone later, sure, but he would have left and they'd have met up after Souji was done. There'd have probably been a minute of awkwardness then but it wouldn't be anything big.

Instead, Souji yanked his hands away from himself, skirt falling back down and doing little to conceal his erection. He didn't relax, either; he should have, because it was only Yosuke finding him and they were partners and this was nothing but a flash in the pan for them, but if anything he looked even more uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Yosuke said, eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Souji made an effort to smooth his skirt down and the movement made Yosuke take in the sight of him more completely - his flushed face and unsteady breathing, the way he'd backed himself tight into the corner. There was a mark on the back of his hand where he'd been biting it to keep himself quiet.

Seeing that, Yosuke found it hard to swallow.

Souji took his silence the wrong way. "Look, don't tell anyone, okay?"

Like he thought Yosuke would. Like this was something more than a quick, badly timed masturbation session, like it was something he was ashamed of, and Yosuke--Yosuke's brain stopped working right and instead of saying, "Yeah, no problem," and leaving, he said, "Why shouldn't I?"

It was a dumb thing to say but the look on Souji's face made him want to repeat it.

It made him feel like he had the upper hand between them, too, and how often did that happen? Suddenly bold, Yosuke glanced towards the classroom door and took a step into the closet. "So you... You're into stuff like this?"

"No," Souji said, and it was such an obvious lie that Yosuke had to smile, just for a second. He couldn't hold it longer, though, not with his stomach doing weird flips and the closet warm and small around them.

"Then what's up with this? You couldn't wait until you got home?"

Souji's face flared red. "Go away."

"So you can finish, right?" he asked. Souji didn't answer, and Yosuke suppressed a nervous laugh. "Geez, if someone else had caught you..."

"Yosuke, don't."

There that was again. Yosuke wasn't going to - he wouldn't - but it was annoying that Souji would even think he'd do it. Weren’t they partners? He wasn't going to embarrass him like that, and this was... Souji was _ashamed_ of this, it was written all over his face, and Yosuke bet - no, he was sure - that he'd never let anyone else find out about it. No one else knew.

Except, now, Yosuke did. The knowledge sent a dizzying rush through him.

"Yeah, I can see why you wouldn't want anyone else to know." He lowered his voice and did his best to meet Souji's eyes. "How about you come over to my house? You come over and I won't say anything. No one will know you get off on...on dressing like a chick. That's fair, right?"

Souji could have said no. He could have called Yosuke on his shit and Yosuke would have laughed it off and for a while Souji would have been mad over being teased like this but they would have gotten over it just like they always did.

Souji didn't do that, though. He stared at Yosuke's face while Yosuke did his best to look confident and not nervous as hell like he actually felt, or guilty, and when he finally gave a quick, shaky nod, it was all Yosuke could do not to sag against the door frame. He nodded back and, after an awkward moment, closed the door. He closed the door to the classroom, too, wishing he could lock it but thankful that no one seemed to be around, and headed for the nearest restroom where he holed himself in a stall and did his best not to think of what Souji was doing at that exact moment.

When Kanji asked him what'd taken him so long, he made up some excuse about wanting time to himself and changed the subject to Teddie's upcoming judging abilities. Souji rejoined them a short time later and claimed to have gotten lost. Yosuke couldn't help but glance over him, looking for... He didn't know, a hair out of place or something similar, but there was nothing and when their eyes met Souji gave him his usual smile. It was almost like their conversation hadn't happened.

After the festival was over, and as soon as he could manage it, Yosuke went to Okina, to a dress shop he'd never bothered with before, and got a dress, a bright, frilly thing, in one of the biggest sizes they had. He didn't bother to shop around, just let it catch his eye and grabbed it before he could think about it too much. It felt like everyone was watching him and his heart pounded as he waited for someone to call him out, to start shouting that he was a pervert. He kept his head down as the girl at the counter checked him out, fighting the urge to tell her to hurry up.

"How cute. For your girlfriend?" she asked.

He choked out, "Something like that," and clutched the bag so tightly on the way home it ended up leaving red marks on his hands. He shoved it in the back of his closet so that Teddie wouldn't stumble over it and ask questions, but it was laid out on his bed the day Souji came over.

Souji's eyes found it immediately.

"That's for you," Yosuke said, watching his face for a reaction. Souji's expression stayed blank but it was clear he was thinking hard.

"Oh."

"I want you to--" He stopped, not sure if he liked the way that sounded, and Souji turned to look at him. "You're supposed to put it on."

"Yeah?" Watching Souji look it over, Yosuke suddenly wished he'd thought more about the choice, that he hadn't gotten something in such bold colors or with so much embellishment. It didn't fit Souji's style, not at all, and maybe that would have been better, getting something closer to what he'd normally wear. Or would it? Either way, it was still a dress.

Souji approached the bed slowly, reached out, and hesitated before running a hand down the fabric. For a second Yosuke thought he was going to trash it but he only asked, "In here?"

"What?"

"Should I change in here?"

Yosuke hadn't considered that. He thought about Souji stripping down in front of him, pictured him taking off his slacks and jacket to step into the dress, and his tongue refused to move properly. "No," he managed. "No, you can--the bathroom's fine."

"Alright," Souji said, and left.

He was gone for so long that Yosuke grew half-convinced he'd changed his mind and run out, leaving the dress on the bathroom floor, or maybe he was--maybe he couldn't wait and he was in there touching himself already. He hadn't managed to wait at festival, after all, so he could have been in there right now leaned up against the sink and taking advantage of the mirror to watch himself. Was he into that? Maybe he'd feel too guilty and keep his eyes shut the whole time. Yosuke stared hard at the door as he began to grow hard, wavering on whether or not he should go check. Before he could build up the courage, his door opened again and there was Souji, wearing that stupid, frilly dress and a tight, embarrassed expression, and, oh man, this was all Souji's fault.

It was because of him they ended up on Yosuke's bed, Souji's skirt bunched up around his hips and spilling across Yosuke's legs - because Souji kept going along with everything, and wouldn't tell him to mind his own business, because Souji wanted it. Yosuke wasn't entirely sure what _it_ was but he did know that if someone gave it to him, well, who better than his partner? It wouldn't make sense for it to be anyone else.

"Man," he said, and wished his voice didn't sound so strained, "you're really into this, aren't you?" 

Souji didn't respond, just drew in a ragged breath and kept stroking himself, his hand beneath the skirt one second and then sliding up to cover the head of his dick where it peeked up from beneath the fabric. He was sort of sagged against Yosuke, too tense to really be comfortable but nearly so, and the angle was good because it meant Yosuke could... He'd never seen another guy masturbate, not in person, and it wasn't his fault if he stumbled across it online, but being this close to Souji while he did it was heady. It was getting harder and harder to think straight.

He crinkled the skirt in his hands, inching it up so he could see better. Souji's dick looked a little longer than his own, and surprisingly hard, but what he noticed most was how wet it was. He shifted, grinding against Souji briefly in an effort to get some relief. "How come, huh? You want to feel pretty or--"

"It's not like that," Souji said irritably. He rolled his shoulders and pushed back but it wasn't like he could go anywhere, not with Yosuke behind him. It felt good, though; the way Souji sat between his legs, any bit of movement rubbed against the front of Yosuke's pants. He pulled Souji closer, moving his arm up for a better grip. When he touched his chest, Souji jumped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Yosuke did it again, paying more attention to where he was touching, and--oh. He hadn't even considered that but Souji'd... Souji'd like that, yeah? Probably? "You want me to play with your tits," he said hoarsely, doing his best to not make it a question.

"Don't," Souji said, pulling away, but Yosuke had a good grip on him and kept him in place, getting his hand inside the dress and running his fingers over Souji's nipple. Souji gasped and shut his mouth tight but Yosuke could tell it felt good from the way he shuddered.

"Fuck, partner." He did it again, pressing himself flush against Souji so he could feel every shiver. "I don't get it. You don't--you don't want to be a girl or something, do you?"

It was a second before Souji was able to talk. "No." He gripped Yosuke's leg almost painfully. "You're hard - does that mean you get off on guys in dresses?"

"What? No." The dress didn't have anything to do with it, not really. It was Souji, seeing him thrown off balance, sweaty and short of breath. He liked that there was some part of him that Souji wanted to keep secret but that he'd found out anyway.

"It's like that."

What was that supposed to mean? Not only was it was confusing, it was frustrating; he might have known Souji's secret but now it felt like he didn't really know anything at all, and how was that right? Souji didn't seem like he was going to explain it either, and Yosuke wasn't going to ask. He shouldn't have to; Souji should just tell him.

Yosuke grabbed a handful of the skirt and took Souji's dick in hand, holding it so that the tip poked out of a ring of fabric. It wasn't fair that he didn't know why Souji was getting off on this and if Souji wasn't going to explain it then Yosuke'd just change things. Souji faltered, his own hand falling away, but he didn't complain, not even when Yosuke started toying with his chest again or rubbing off on him.

"You're about to come, aren't you?" he asked. "Did you come in the skirt Yukiko gave you, too, and then lie about it? Did you trash it or did you give it back to her and hope she didn't notice any stains?"

Souji surprised him by asking, "What are you going to do with this one?"

"I don't know. Trash it probably," he said. Despite his attempts to hide it, Souji looked excited by the answer and when he noticed this Yosuke continued on with more confidence. "Or maybe I'll keep it. I'll wash it, but it won't matter because--because you'll have already gotten it dirty, and I'll know every time I look at it that you came right there," he folded the fabric over the head of Souji's dick, "and then you rubbed it in and ruined it--"

Souji did get the dress dirty, and Yosuke's bed and hand, and then Yosuke's grinding paid off at last. He sagged forward, catching his breath until he realized Souji was watching him sideways as he did the same. Suddenly awkward, he released the skirt so it fell in a crumpled, sticky mess onto Souji's lap, and pushed him away.

"You should go clean yourself up."

Souji stood a little unsteadily and pulled at the front of the dress so it didn't cling to him. It was more apparent than ever that it didn't fit him, the colors or the size. Yosuke wondered what he thought of it and what had been running through his head when he'd first seen it.

Instead of asking, he slid off his bed and got up to find some clean clothes.

"You were never going to tell anyone, were you?"

He looked up. Souji was staring at him, still holding the edge of the dress away from himself, and under his gaze Yosuke flushed and turned away. "If that's what you think then why'd you come over?"

Souji let the dress fall back in place. "I'm gonna go change," he said.

"Yeah, okay." Yosuke kept his eyes down and his back to him until he was sure Souji was gone. Then he left his dresser and wandered back over to his bed, tugging on the rumpled sheets to straighten them out some. There were damp spots where Souji'd been sitting, and he knew if he didn't take care of it now they'd set in and stain. With a glance toward the door, he started to strip the bed.

He'd wash them together with the dress.


End file.
